


Unprepared

by princesstigerlily (veronicalodge36)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicalodge36/pseuds/princesstigerlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stilinski finds out maybe Stiles wasn't lying that one time after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unprepared

Sheriff Stilinski had eaten a salad from the deli down the street for lunch four days in a row, and he could not do it again. He would not. The Sheriff knew that his son had half a pepperoni pizza stashed in the fridge at home from last night's movie marathon with Scott. While he knew he would catch hell from Stiles this evening when he discovered the missing pizza, right now Stiles was far away at school and could do nothing to stop him. Sheriff Stilinski was determined that pizza would be his. Upon reaching the house, he quickly hopped out of the car, unlocked the front door, and made a beeline for the kitchen.

"Dad?" Sheriff Stilinski stopped in his tracks, and quickly rerouted from the kitchen to the living room. The sight that greeted him was one he never thought to prepare himself for. In the middle of his living room, on the sofa his late wife had always hated, his seventeen year old son, with mussed hair, swollen lips, and an unzipped pair of jeans, was currently straddling a twenty four year old man the Sheriff had once, if he remembered correctly, arrested for murder. A man he was only begrudgingly accepting as a sort of acquaintance of Stiles and his friends. A man whose hands were now unceremoniously slid inside his son's pants, gripping his backside. All three men stared at each other in shock until Stiles finally, as usual, broke the silence.

"Dad! Oh my God, why are you...what are you doing home right now?" Stiles' attempt to quickly and gracefully vacate Derek's lap was thwarted when his heel caught the underside of the coffee table. With a sharp cry and both arms flailing, Stiles tumbled to the floor, almost face planting into Derek's lap making the visual for his father even worse. Scrambling to his his feet, Stiles gesticulated wildly. "This isn't what it looks like! Okay, well...maybe it's a little what it looks like. But this is as far as it's gone, okay? Just kissing, maybe a little touching, but nothing more. Absolutely no sex, none, Stiles Stilinski is still one hundred percent a virgin and probably will be until he dies. And this was all me, okay? I pursued him and he actually tried to say no for a really long time, but...heh, who could really resist the ol' Stilinski charm, right? Okay, not helping, but all I'm saying is that I'm totally fine and there's absolutely no reason for anyone to get arrested, right?" Stiles broke off panting, eyes darting between his father and Derek, both men still frozen in shock. "Right, dad?" Stiles prodded.

"So last year at The Jungle. Was that you actually trying to come out?"

Stiles ducked his head, face flushing. "Well...I mean I hadn't planned on it or anything. But you were there, and you asked what I was doing there, and I just thought now's as good a time as any, so... But then you thought I was...well, you know. Lying."

Sheriff Stilinski sighed, one hand coming up to rub at his eyes. "Well, don't I just feel like the world's biggest asshole."

"Dad!"

"Okay, here's the deal. Stiles, you're going to button your pants back up. Derek, you're going to find a shirt from somewhere. We're all going to the kitchen to eat some lunch and to discuss some ground rules. Starting with no sex until you're 18." The Sheriff turned and headed back towards the kitchen. Derek and Stiles stared at each other for a split second before Stiles took off after his father, stumbling as he attempted to run while making himself presentable.

"Dad, you're...that's it? You're seriously okay with this? I mean, not just the Derek thing, but the whole...you know, gay thing?" Sheriff Stilinski stopped so short Stiles almost crashed into him.

"You thought I wouldn't be?"

Stiles shrugged, scuffing one foot against the kitchen floor, and refusing to make eye contact with his father. "I dunno. I mean, I didn't think you'd like...hate me or anything, but I...I dunno. I hoped you wouldn't care, I just...wan't quite sure."

"I do care. Of course I care. You're my son, and I love you, and every part of you I care about. If this is who you are, I care." Stiles bashfully looked up at his father, but refrained from saying anything. "As for whether I'm okay with the Derek thing..." He trailed off as he looked at the man, now standing hesitantly in the doorway. "I've already arrested you once. You make him cry, I won't hesitate to do it again. And as the new boyfriend I'm going to expect you to show your face Friday's for dinner for the next little while."

"Yes, sir." Derek nodded.

"Now that's all settled, let's grab some lunch before I have to head back to the station." The Sheriff turned towards the fridge, grabbing for the pizza.

Stiles frowned. "Dad, you can't have that."

Sheriff Stilinski continued making his plate of pizza. "I'm going to eat this pizza," he said, "and we're not going to talk about how you're supposed to be at school right now."

"Fine." Stiles crossed his arms and huffed, plopping down into one of the kitchen chairs. Derek slid in next to him.

"Hey." Stiles looked up, a little embarrassed about how differently this afternoon was going that he planned. Derek reached over a took his hand. "Everything's okay." Derek leaned over to place a chaste kiss on Stiles' lips, a kiss Stiles was quick to deepen.

Sheriff Stilinski turned around just in time to see his son shove his tongue into Derek's mouth, and he sighed, shaking his head.  _What have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
